paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Battle of Britain
Background For two years straight, the invasion of Europe had been a complete success for the Soviet Union. Allied forces have been forced off the mainland and the Hammer and Sickle now flew from Moscow to Madrid. Yet even as the Red Army secured its hold on the mainland the eyes of Soviet high command were already fixed on their next target; the British Isles. The fall of Britain would evict the allies from Europe and leave only the Atlantic to stand between North America and the Red Army. Yet even Soviet high command realized its unbroken string of victories could not last forever. Realizing the need to take the Isles before the Allies could fortify the beaches along the English coast the Soviet military immediately began invasion preparations. In order to actually conduct an invasion, the Red Airforce would first have to secure air superiority over the Isles and would have to the defeat the regrouping allied airforces who had retreated to the United Kingdom. Much like their predecessors had almost 20 years prior the airmen of the Allied Nations would once again take to the skies of Southern England to save Europe from the Iron grips of Tyranny. Force Composition Allied Forces The Core of the Allied Air Forces during the Battle would the Royal Air Force fielding 1400 combat aircraft during its height the RAF would be responsible for defending Southern England the focal point of the Soviet air campaign. Joining the RAF would be the US 8th Airforce adding another 425 aircraft to the Allied forces yet, despite being the freshest and best-trained force out of any of the Allied powers the 8th Airforce was inexperienced and had not faced the might of the Red Airforce in open battle. The third allied force participating in the BoB would be the remains of the continental air forces who first meet the Soviet Airforce in the skies over Poland and the North German plain. Despite being the smallest out of the three, it was the most experienced its planes crewed by men who had survived two years of aerial warfare and who were ready and waiting to give the Red Bear a bloody nose. On the ground, Southern England was covered by a network of SAM systems and anti-aircraft guns the crux of which where the MultiGunner turrets whose targeting systems were linked with the radar systems of the British Chain home whose advanced warning would prove a godsend for the Allied Nations. The Multigunner turrets where joined by older Ack-Ack systems and new Quad Guns cannibalized from existing Whippet Halftracks. Soviet Forces The Red Airforce would throw its full weight behind the Second Battle of Britain with the majority of its strength and almost three-quarters of its Badger Bombers committed to the air campaign. Western Front Air Command, while battered and bloodied by the war in Europe, was still a formidable force and in the view of Soviet Command more than sufficient to defeat the Allied Air Forces. Having been reinforced and brought up to strength the Soviet Air Force in Europe could call upon ten fighter regiments just under 2000 MIG 19s who were joined by 6 Bomber Regiments and Six more Kirov squadrons. Combined the Red Airforce could over 2500 aircraft all under the overall command of General Vladimir Aleksenko a decorated air officer from the 2nd Great War. Category:Battles